Diferente a lo convencional
by Madame Poulain
Summary: En todo el mundo, los dos deben de ser polos opuestos, de mundo distintos y desligados, pero en una cola de lavandería se puede encontrar al amor verdadero. Y los dos lo saben, es que son diferentes. One shot Dudley/Cho


Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación

**

* * *

**

**-Diferente a lo convencional-**

**E**l mundo está loco. Nada es normal. Nadie es normal. De eso que ni quepa duda. Inclusive llegará el día en que las vacas vuelen y si no fuera porque se despertó de porrazo, gracias al extraño sueño que tuvo, todavía seguirían creyendo que la vaca que tenía alas y sobrevolaba su casa era real, pero gracias a Dios todo resultó ser un extraño momento de delirio en medio de su apacible sueño.

Tiene tanto sueño, tanto, es tan grande su cansancio por haberse pasado más de diez horas frente al televisor viendo esa serie que desde que era niño le gusta tanto, los Simpson; es que, Dios, son tan geniales, y en ese momento se presenta un maratón. Y aún mejor, es sábado y no hay nada bueno que hacer. Por eso tomó la sabia decisión de pasar todo el bendito día tirado sobre un sillón mientras veía como Bart hacía de las suyas. Y ve aquel capítulo, su capítulo favorito, y aunque ya lo hubiese visto treinta y seis veces, no le importa, porque ese capítulo es épico, como todos los demás, pero ese sobresale.

El maratón continúa, pero Dudley cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo sentado o acostado sobre un mullido sofá, se harta de tanto calor asfixiante que hace dentro de la casa. Es verano y el aire acondicionado se descompuso la semana pasada. Los años mejores del gran helado de chocolate ya habían pasado y ahora ya no le gusta lo demasiado como para zamparse un tarro enorme, de esos mismos que comía cuando era niño. Ahora come bocadillos sanos y maniáticos, porque para aguantar tanto tiempo acostado viendo la televisión, se arrimó un plato de sándwiches con mucho jamón de pavo, para evitar el colesterol, según le había dicho el nutriólogo, y se comía dos o tres según tuviera hambre. Al final, aburrido de tanta risa, decide apagar el televisor e irse a dormir, mañana ya seguirá viéndolo.

Y allí se encuentra, tendido sobre su cómodo y enorme colchón, con más sueño que de costumbre, pero todavía con la extraña sensación de que el mundo está de cabeza, y no sabe el porqué. Pero a Dudley le vale un comino podrido la razón de tanta rareza en el universo, al fin y al cabo que él no tiene la culpa. Se da la vuelta, coge su edredón, y se duerme. La vaca voladora no vuelve a irrumpir en sus sueños, ¡Que alivio!

Al día siguiente, domingo, la realidad le abofetea la cara como un duro golpe que le deja bien claro que él ya no está solo en el mundo, solo con su soledad, ya que se deslindó de sus padres hace mucho tiempo, pero a veces los va a visitar. Los quiere mucho en el fondo, aunque no lo exprese muy bien.

Los rayos del sol le dan directo en la cara, por la noche, antes de que se acostara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Se pone la mano en la frente a formar de visera y recorre la habitación con la mirada, todo se ve perfectamente arreglado, todo excepto él y la cama que está sin tender porque se acaba de despertar… pero ¿desde cuándo todo en su habitación luce tan bien como ahora?

Se calza sus pantuflas, que las encuentra al pie de la cama, y sin molestarse en tenderla, sale del lugar. Abajo en el primer piso se oyen ruidos, el ir y venir de unos pasos. Ve su reloj de muñeca y se da cuenta de que ya es más de medio día, y ni si quiera eso logra sorprenderlo, porque _Big D _está más que acostumbrado a pararse a esa hora los fines de semana. Lo que se le hace raro es que acostándose a las tres de la madrugada se haya levantado tan temprano, siempre que hace eso suele despertarse alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

Baja las escaleras de uno en uno, con cuidado porque todavía tiene sueño y puede caerse ya que sus pequeños ojos apenas se acostumbran a la luz que entra en su casa. Al ir bajando los ruidos le llegan más nítidos, los distingue mejor, ese resoplido que se parece a la voz de su compañero de trabajo es el sonido de la aspiradora, ese taconeo incesante que se desliza de aquí para allá, martillea al pobre piso, es el sonido de unos zapatos, específicamente el de unas zapatillas. Cuando llega a la entrada del comedor por fin se da cuenta de que es cierto, no está solo.

-Cho.

Y las vacas voladoras de lo sueños parecen ser más reales que el que haya recordado que desde hace dos semanas está casado, y nada más y nada menos que con una de las que pertenecen al mundo de su querido primo Potter.

Sí. Realmente el mundo está loco. Él está loco. Pero es que la verdad, no sabe ni en qué momento perdió su cordura como para que dejase entrar en su vida a una persona que no es igual a él. Bueno, ahora que lo recuerda, ya sabe porqué perdió su _sensatez_, mas no dónde.

Se casó con alguien así, con alguien que entiende de la magia, porque esa persona es especial, diferente a él. Ella es sólo ella, tan distinta en su forma de manejar la vida, que hace que el despertar a su lado cada mañana sea el complemento ideal a su vida.

La conoció en el lugar más insólito, más inexplicable, en la fila de la lavandería. Puede sonar irónico que se hayan conocido allí, todavía más porque ella es bruja, bien podría utilizar la magia para lavar, pero de todas maneras allí se conocieron.

Recuerda perfectamente el día. Fue una de esas mañanas que se pueden olvidar fácilmente porque de la monotonía no pasan, de las que con un café se pueden endulzar y con una pasada de hoja olvidar. Era demasiado tarde como para ser de mañana todavía, pero muy temprano como para ser mediodía. La razón radicó en que él, desde que se había ido de la casa de sus padres, hace un mes exactamente, no podía lavar su ropa, así que acudía una vez a la semana a ese lugar a recoger su vestuario recién lavado, tenía que hacer una pequeña cola, pero no importaba. Entonces a alguien, a la persona de adelante, se le había caído una moneda, él se agachó para recogerla y dársela, pero al momento de cogerla su mano chocó con la de esa persona y esa persona resultó ser la que le vino a iluminar el mundo, la que le despejó la nevera de tantas porquerías, la que le enseñó a comer _saludablemente, _la que le enseñó a no rezongar de la magia en su persona.

De allí en adelante su compañerismo se convirtió en amistad y más rápido que un resoplido de los que él lanza cuando su equipo pierde, se convirtió en noviazgo. Una relación llena de manías. Porque a Dudley no le gusta que las cortinas se corran solas, ni a Cho que Dudley suba los pies a la mesa de centro. Algo tan simple como el "buenos días, amor" que ella le da cada mañana al levantarse, porque él todavía no se acostumbra a que alguien le diga así, una cursilería de ese tamaño, pero que a él cada vez que escucha decirle eso se le ensancha el corazón. Porque Dudley todavía no entiende como alguien envíe una carta atada a la pata de un pajarraco como esa lechuza que cada vez que lo ve, lo barre con la mirada, si para enviar cartas está el correo o para más rapidez está el correo electrónico, mil veces más seguro y confiable que esa cosa que vuela.

Y cuando la velocidad del tiempo se lo llevó en su carrera, Dudley decidió que mientras más rápido mejor. Así que, tomando valor decidió, pedirle matrimonio y esa noche fue la noche más rara y hermosa de su vida, porque aunque no soporte verla llorar, supuso que esas lágrimas, por primera vez, eran de felicidad y no de tristeza como casi todas las veces que lloró a su lado. Y Dudley, como nunca ha consolado a nadie, se dedicó única y exclusivamente a ponerse nervioso, preguntarle a nadie en específico que cuánto duraban esos ataques de tristeza y a sobarle el pelo mientras su novia se recargaba sobre su hombro.

Desde que dijo sí mientras ese minúsculo hombre del Ministerio de no-se-qué-cosa le preguntaba que si la aceptaba por esposa, porque eso sí, Cho bien clarito le dijo que si ella casaba sería como lo hacen en su mundo, ya después verían si lo hacían como en el de los muggles. Al final, celebraron dos bodas, una en la comunidad mágica bajo las leyes del Ministerio de Magia y otra en el mundo muggle, por el civil.

Así su mundo, regido sólo por su egolatría, en el que se destacaban detalles como que se levantaba a las doce del día, que comía todo lo que encuentre, que exigía que se le trate bien, que tenía una que otra manía como la de espantar a los pobres niños… todo eso, pasó ser parte del caño, todo se fue al desagüe. Se olvidó de comer más de cuatro panes, de pasar cuatro horas diarias enfrente del televisor. Y cada vez que ve a un niño, en lugar de hacerle muecas, le sonríe. Y se está acostumbrando rápidamente. Pensó él, en un principio, que eso sería una lata. Pero para su sorpresa resultó ser de lo más agradable e incluso una vez ayudó a una ancianita a cruzar la calle bajo la mirada aprobatoria de su esposa.

A Cho no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que Dudley sea capaz de realizar esas acciones positivas, porque ella desde que lo conoció supo que esa coraza de niño malo que su esposo mostraba era sólo un escaparate, que lo que realmente constituye a él como persona es esa faceta que apenas están explorando juntos. Aunque todavía tenga algunos arranques de mocoso malcriado, pero no importa, con el tiempo pasarán.

Fue gracias a ella que su vida cambió, por ella empezó a comer saludable, a no ver tanta tele, a ser amistoso con todo el mundo y a tratar que esa mueca de sonrisa se haga cada vez más creíble, porque el mundo, la burbuja, en la que sus padres lo tuvieron inmerso durante tantos años, reventó. Y ahora puede ver con claridad lo que es en realidad la vida, y eso se lo agradece, aunque algunas cosas le molesten, como el no poder comer todo lo que le plazca, "pero es por tu salud", como suele decirle Cho.

Después de perderse por algunos minutos en la ingravidez del momento, recordando que su esposa se había ido un día a la casa de sus padres, su suegra había enfermado y Cho fue a ayudarla. Ese día regresaba y allí la tiene, frente a él.

-_Dud_ ¡Hola, querido!

Frunce los labios por dos razones: Dud y querido. Y Cho es la única que le dice _Dud, _su nombre cariñoso según ella. Pero esas son las dos palabras que más detesta en el mundo. Pero viniendo por parte de ella, esas palabras resuenan especialmente bonitas entre las cuatro paredes de la cocina, sonríe.

Si. Definitivamente el mundo se vuelve loco un poco cada día que pasa, y él ya está completamente demente por los ojos de ella. Porque su vida es vida desde que aprendió a sonreír verdaderamente, gracias a Cho.

* * *

Esto fue en respuesta al reto de Krisy de un Dudley/Cho, del foro de _Chocolate y Menta_. Más loco y raro no pudo ser, tan bobo que me da cosa publicarlo, pero bueno, eso me pasa por aceptar retos xD, lo bueno es que me divertí escribiéndolo, sólo espero que no resulten demasiado fuera de sus verdaderas personalidades los personajes, espero. Ahm y debo de agradecer a Krisy y Yani porque ahora me ayudaron las dos, mil gracias, las quiero mucho y gracias por aguantarme.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 05/08/09**


End file.
